les fruits de l'impardonnable
by Onime no Akira
Summary: Severus reçoit un sort de Lord Voldemort le poussant à agir contre sa volonté et faire des choses horribles à Harry. Seulement, le problème c'est que Dumbledore s'en mêle, comme à son habitude ! Et alors rien ne va plus, Harry va devoir vivre, ou plutôt survivre, aux côtés de son professeur de potions qui désormais lui fait si peur et lui a retiré le goût de la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Chose promise, chose due ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic !

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

WARNING ! (spoil) Cette histoire sera assez dure et il y a des scènes de viol, c'est autour d'elles que se déroule l'histoire, alors ceux que cela gêne, merci de ne pas lire cette histoire afin de ne pas laisser des commentaires désobligeants ! De plus, Homophobes s'abstenir, vous serez prévenus !

au départ, il s'agissait d'un OS mais il se trouve que ça donne carrément autre chose qu'un OS xD

* * *

Les fruits de l'impardonnable

Alors qu'il sortait de son cours d'histoire de la magie, Harry se rattrapa de justesse au rebord d'une fenêtre. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il était sujet à de grosses migraines. Il savait que Voldemort préparait quelque chose, et il savait que son ennemi de toujours en tirait une grande joie. Cependant, Harry ignorait de quoi il s'agissait.

Fatigué, il emprunta le chemin le plus court vers la tour de sa maison. Une fois arrivé, il s'allongea sur un canapé, face à la cheminée crépitante. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, avant d'être réveillé quelques minutes plus tard seulement.

En effet, Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami était venu le réveiller pour lui apprendre que Snape venait de leur ajouter une heure. Comme si celles qu'ils avaient déjà ne leur suffisait pas !

Dépité, il monta dans sa chambre afin de vider son sac des cours déjà passés. Accompagné de Ron, il descendit à la bibliothèque chercher Hermione.

Près de trois heures plus tard, après leur double cours de potions, Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Les vapeurs de potions avaient empiré son mal de tête, de même que ses habituelles joutes verbales avec son professeur honnis. D'ailleurs, il avait encore fait perdre vingt-cinq points à sa maison, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait plus assez de poudre d'ailes de fées des arbres. Au moins, pour une fois, il n'avait pas écopé d'une heure de colle !

Le reste de la journée fût assez vague pour lui. Tout autour de lui, le monde tournait. Il se souvenait juste qu'en sortant de la grande salle, Snape lui avait mis une retenue le lendemain pour lui être rentré dedans et en avoir fait « exprès ».

En fin de compte, il l'avait eue son heure de colle ! Comme le disent les moldus, « il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ».

Comme à son habitude, Harry ne réussit pas à dormir, trop tourmenté par ses cauchemars, quoique, celui-ci, jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Il se voyait encore aux côtés de Voldemort, il le voyait parler à Snape, qui était à genoux face à lui, en signe de soumission. Oui, il les voyait parler mais il n'entendait rien, il ne pouvait que s'imaginer la conversation.

Un moment, il vit Voldemort lui parler, un air vicieux sur son visage et contre toute attente, Snape avait refusé l'ordre, relevant sa tête d'un air outré. Cela n'avait pas plu au lord noir, qui avait répondu par un doloris. Juste avant de se réveiller, Harry eût juste le temps de voir le seigneur des ténèbres lever une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur le maître des potions.

Un peu confus, le jeune Gryffondor se leva, des cernes aux yeux, cernes qu'il cacherait comme à son habitude grâce à un sort de dissimulation. Il passa le reste de sa journée sans faire attention à quoi que se soit.

Quand arriva l'heure de colle, à dix-neuf heures, c'est un Potter peu présentable qui frappa au bureau de Snape. En effet, suite à sa journée difficile, sa cravate était à moitié défaite, les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts, chemise qui, au demeurant, dépassait en plusieurs endroits de son pantalon…

Alors que son professeur l'examinait de la tête aux pieds, Harry se sentit mal. Snape allait sûrement lui enlever de nouveaux points pour tenue incorrecte. A son grand soulagement, il le laissa passer sans rien dire, le regard un peu vide.

Le terrifiant maître des potions lui fit poser sa baguette et à la place, lui donna un chiffon, du savon et un seau d'eau. Il commença à laver les étagères pleines de livres poussiéreux et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule ainsi qu'une autre sur sa hanche. Il voulut se retourner mais en fût empêché par son professeur.

- Dépêchez-vous Potter, vous ne voudriez pas être en retard au dîner n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Sa proximité avec l'effrayant professeur le dérangeait grandement. Il accéléra le mouvement comme il le lui avait demandé et fût soulagé quand il sentit les mains se retirer de son corps frêle.

Rapidement, les étagères étincelèrent de propreté et au moment de jeter une dernière fois le chiffon dans le seau, il sentit de nouveau les mains se poser sur lui, mais cette fois, il fût plaqué contre le mur, le corps de Snape collé au sien. Harry commençait à avoir vraiment peur, jamais son professeur ne s'était montré aussi proche. Contre lui, il sentait la virilité déjà dure de l'homme.

Les mains se glissèrent alors sous le tee-shirt du Gryffondor, et allèrent caresser ses tétons. Harry se sentait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà, il sentit les mains redescendre jusqu'au pantalon, détachant le bouton, défaisant la braguette. Alors, il se débattit plus fermement mais le professeur le tenait bien.

Quand Harry sentit une main le relâcher, il poussa devant lui afin de se séparer du mur et ainsi pouvoir partir mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Snape tenait sa baguette et lui retira ses vêtements qui réapparurent quelques mètres plus loin près du bureau où se trouvait sa baguette.

Snape le jeta au sol et vint se placer sur lui pour contrecarrer toute tentative de fuite. Il réussit à attraper les deux mains du jeune et les tint au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry pût aisément voir les yeux brumeux de son professeur, certainement troublés par le désir et la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à faire souffrir le fils de son vieil ennemi. Il vit l'homme se pencher vers lui et sucer ses délicats boutons de chair. Le jeune ne pût empêcher ses larmes de couler de ses yeux. L'homme remonta le long de son torse afin de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille. Dans le même temps, il en profita pour pénétrer violemment je jeune qu'il tenait fermement.

Severus, en lui-même, était horrifié, jamais il n'aurait osé faire le moindre mal à Harry. Après tout, il était le fils de Lily et la seule personne au monde qu'il s'était juré de protéger à tout prix. Mais son corps bougeait tout seul, guidé par le sort malsain de son maître. Dans un ultime va et viens, son plaisir, ou déplaisir, arriva. Il se retira rapidement du gamin et s'en écarta le plus possible. Il saisit ses vêtements et les lui balança à la tête, lui criant de s'en aller.

Le regard dur mais le cœur douloureux, il le regarda se rhabiller prestement.

- Si vous parlez de quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, vous allez voir Potter, vous souhaiterez ne jamais avoir vu le jour !

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son professeur et s'en alla, les yeux brulants des larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Il se mit à courir malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait et laissa ses pas le conduire à la tour d'astronomie.

Il s'approcha du bord et s'assit comme à son habitude derrière la barrière de sécurité, alors seulement il laissa ses larmes couler. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son professeur de potions puisse un jour en venir à une telle extrémité.

Lentement, il se pencha en avant et observa le vide. Il serait tellement facile de se laisser tomber et d'enfin pouvoir tout oublier, oublier le mal qu'on lui avait fait, oublier ce destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi et tout ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Enfin, il pourrait rejoindre ses parents, ainsi que Sirius. Cependant, il se rappela ses amis, qui auraient un sacré choc si on découvrait son corps écrasé au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Décidé, il rentra dans sa salle commune. Avec tout cela, il en avait oublié de manger, mais peu lui importait, il n'avait plus faim.

Prestement, il se dirigea vers la douche, il se sentait si sal… Une fois sous l'eau, il se frotta si énergiquement qu'il finit par se blesser lui-même. Après plus d'une heure de ce traitement, il était dans le même état qu'auparavant. Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à rejoindre son lit, une sensation de souillure en lui.

Ron lui sauta dessus dès qu'il eut passé la porte du dortoir.

- Hey mec ! T'étais où ? On t'a attendu longtemps avec 'Mione ! Snape était bizarre aussi, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça !

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, à l'entente du nom de son professeur, il avait blêmi et toute la soirée repassa devant ses yeux.

Ron, lui, ne comprenait pas son meilleur ami. Légèrement perdu, il le regarda se poser sur son lit et fermer ses rideaux. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Alors, il fit de même et se coucha sur sa couverture.

* * *

POV SEVERUS

A peine avais-je fait fuir le gamin que le sort m'avait laissé tranquille. Quelle honte je ressentais… Bien que je sache que ce n'était pas de ma faute, je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'IL puisse utiliser ce sort sur moi, sinon je me serais préparé, je dois prévenir Dumbledore. Mon dieu, il va être horrifié ! il faut aussi que j'aille voir Potter et que je m'excuse, je lui dois bien ça.

D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers la tour du morveux, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne se rendra pas à la grande salle, il doit se sentir trop mal pour, ou du moins, il ne voudra pas inquiéter ses amis.

Arrivé devant le tableau représentant une horrible grosse dame habillée de rose, c'est alors que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas le mot de passe. Rusé, je décide de passer par le bureau de la Mc Gonagall. Respectueusement, je frappe à la porte pour m'entendre dire par le tableau qu'elle est déjà partie dîner. Ma rage augmentant, je fais demi-tour.

Comment diable pourrais-je un jour m'excuser si le sort s'acharne ainsi sur moi ? Je décide alors de suivre mon autre idée, même si je sais qu'elle ne plaira à personne. Mes pas me conduisent instinctivement là où je dois me rendre, j'énonce le mot de passe et entre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas là, il est en train de manger, mais je l'attends quand même.

Après plus de trois quarts d'heure d'attente, je me lève, énervé, et descends chercher ce vieux sénile par la peau des fesse s'il le faut. C'est déjà pas facile de vouloir en parler mais si en plus personne ne m'aide, je ne risque pas de m'en sortir.

Sans prendre plus de pincettes que cela, je me jette sur les lourdes portes de la grande salle qui vont délicatement claquer contre le mur de chaque côté de moi. Je le vois désormais, il me regarde avec son sourire vicieux. Furieux, je fais ma tête des mauvais jours et avance vers lui à grands pas.

Le ton mi amusé, mi sérieux, il me dit de m'asseoir à ses côtés et de prendre mon repas tranquillement. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour ne pas l'écouter. Je lui marmonne que je l'attends dans son bureau et repars comme je suis arrivé, sous le regard étonné des élèves.

Ce vieil hurluberlu exagère, je lui dis de venir rapidement dans son bureau et lui arrive quinze minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres et une boite de bonbons au citron dans les mains. Il me regarde d'un air étrange, comprenant enfin que j'ai un sérieux problème. Sans me lâcher du regard, il contourne son bureau et s'assoit dans son grand fauteuil.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Severus ? Tu as l'air ronchon !

Soit il joue avec mes nerfs, soit je viens d'avoir la confirmation que Dumbledore n'a plus toute sa tête. Il a le don de me faire me sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà ! Avant de lui expliquer, mes souvenirs reviennent à l'assaut de ma conscience.

L'homme me regarde enfin avec insistance mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, ne semblant pas vouloir en sortir. Si je lui dis, c'est comme si ce mauvais rêve devenait réalité. J'inspire et j'expire calmement, tentant de rabaisser ma tension que je n'avais pas sentie augmenter.

- Professeur, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, commençais-je.

- Mon garçon, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour toi, tu le sais.

Par moments, je ne sais que penser de mes émotions si contradictoires. L'homme avait un autre don : celui de faire comme s'il était de ma famille mais, même à un proche, il est difficile d'admettre l'inavouable…

Je relève mes yeux et tombe sur les siens qui ont perdu leur habituelle lueur malicieuse. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et au moment où je prononce mon premier mot, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Je prie alors pour que ce ne soit pas lui. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'approche. Une tête rousse me dépasse sans même un regard. Potter n'a pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé, sinon Weasley se serait jeté sur moi.

- Professeur, commence-t-il, avez-vous vu Harry dernièrement ? Depuis tout à l'heure, je le trouve bizarre, il a le regard vide, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois dans cet état, quand il a perdu Sirius.

Le vieux débris plisse ses yeux fatigués et me regarde d'un air intrigué. Ma conscience revient à l'assaut de mon cerveau. J'ordonne sèchement à Weasley de sortir, il me regarde de travers mais s'exécute sans dire un mot. Ma boule au ventre est revenue.

- Albus, j'ai fait une chose horrible.

Dumbledore me regarde et me sourit doucement.

- Je suis au courant Severus, cependant, je sais aussi que ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te connais bien, jamais tu n'aurais fait ça de ton plein gré, mais je pense que pour le moment, nous devrions laisser Harry.

Je décide donc d'écouter Dumbledore et de laisser Harry tranquille. Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'endors avec difficulté, je revois sans cesse ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir même dans mes cachots.

Le lendemain, je ne le vois toujours pas dans la grande salle mais cela ne m'étonne pas, pas plus que je ne serais étonné qu'il ne vienne pas à mon cours l'heure qui suit. Je le comprends parfaitement.

Comme à mon habitude, je fais une entrée remarquée dans ma salle de classe mais une angoisse folle me prend, et s'il était venu tout de même ? Que se passerait-il ? Comment devrais-je réagir ? L'ignorer ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Je ne sais plus comment penser, comment être. Cela ne me ressemble pas. Mes yeux font rapidement le tour de la salle. Il n'est pas venu. D'une part, je me sens soulagé, d'autre part, je me sens encore plus mal.

Le cours se passe doucement mais sûrement. Je suis tellement perturbé que c'est à peine si je réprimande mes élèves qui bavardent. Je crois même que je n'ai retiré aucun point.

Je retourne au bureau du directeur. Il faut absolument que j'ai le mot de passe pour parler avec Harry. Comme je m'y attendais déjà, Dumbledore m'attend déjà.

- Severus, comment-il de sa voix mielleuse, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si rapidement, ose-t-il me dire.

Sans même lui répondre, je lui demande le mot de passe de la tour, qu'il me donne volontiers en me glissant un petit « vas-y doucement avec lui ». Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parle.

Je monte les étages qui me séparent encore de lui, lâche le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui me laisse passer, des regrets plein les yeux. Les couleurs rouge et or de la pièce m'agressent les yeux mais je me force à avancer quand même. Je monte les escaliers et rentre dans la chambre des garçons.

Les rideaux d'Harry sont tirés, il doit encore dormir. Je m'approche doucement et commence à tirer dessus mais ils ne bougent pas, le morveux a dû les ensorceler. Bien heureusement, je connais parfaitement le sort qu'il a utilisé, l'ayant moi-même utilisé de nombreuses fois lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard. J'ouvre les rideaux et le regarde.

Il a les cheveux emmêlés, transpire à grosses gouttes et se tord dans tous les sens. C'est vrai, Dumbledore m'avait parlé de ses cauchemars. Mais les symptômes ressemblent trop à ceux du doloris.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de le réveiller mais rien n'y fait, je le secoue et, enfin, il ouvre les yeux. Dès que je tombe dans ses émeraudes, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je sens mes mains qui l'attrapent et le plaquent contre son matelas. Je ferme la porte d'un informulé et me tourne à nouveau vers lui. Je vois la peur s'inscrire au plus profond de ses yeux, il a compris ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je me rend compte qu'il ne résiste même plus, il a peut être compris que plus il me résiste, plus il aura mal.

Je lui enlève, ou plutôt lui arrache son pyjamas et ses larmes se remettent à couler, ses yeux se plissent d'un coup et il me repousse violemment. Il sort de son lit et je me vois le rattraper rapidement. Je le plaque méchamment sur le mur où sa tête va se cogner.

J'ai mal pour lui vu la violence de l'impact mais je ne peux plus rien faire, mes gestes restent indépendants de ma volonté. J'essaye malgré tout de me concentrer afin de parer le sort de mon maître.

Mais mes efforts son vains, je n'y parviens pas, je le jette au sol et me précipite sur lui pour l »empêcher de bouger. J'essaye d'oublier les détails de ce qui suit, je me revois le violer et je le revois, lui, si malheureux, se retenant de crier sous les coups que je lui assène. Quand je le redépose dans son lit, je vois son dos rempli de contusions. Il saigne abondamment de quatre ou cinq plaies qu'il a dû se faire en rencontrant le mur.

Retrouvant le contrôle de mes actes, je fuis de nouveau, vers mes appartements, vers la sécurité. Je me promets de ne plus jamais le voir afin de garantir sa sécurité. Comment puis-je faire cela à répétition à la personne que j'aime mais que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ?

Je file directement dans mon laboratoire et j'en ressors trois hère plus tard, deux fioles dans les mains. Je remonte à la tour et dépose les potions devant la porte de son dortoir, accompagnées d'un mot qui, pour une fois, se veut gentil, ou tout du moins aimable.

Il faut à tout prix que je demande à Dumbledore un prof particulier pour lui. J'ai raté tous mes cours de la journée mais très franchement, je m'en contre fiche. Je monte alors voir le vieux fou. Je passe la gargouille et le vois dans son bureau, il m'attend, il savait déjà que j'allais venir et ce scénario commence sérieusement à m'énerve.

- Severus, je t'attendais, j'ai déjà tout mis en place !

- Et qui avez-vous choisi ?

- Choisis pour quoi, ose-t-il demander innocemment.

- Comme professeur particulier pour Potter ?

- Mais vous-même mon cher Severus, il n'y a personne de meilleur en potions.

Là, je crois sérieusement qu'il a un problème, il n'aurait pas pu faire pire que ça.

- Dumbledore, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec lui, vous le savez très bien, je ne peux pas lui servir de professeur particulier. Si je me retrouve de nouveau seul avec lui, le sort s'activera et vous savez que je ne peux pas y résister.

- Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes Severus, et quoi de meilleur que la pratique pour s'améliorer ? D'ailleurs, vas donc faire un tour dans les escaliers des Gryffondors.

Ayant comme qui dirait un mauvais pressentiment, je me précipite hors du bureau. Le sale morveux, les escaliers baignent dans mes potions, des éclats de verre jonchent le sol. Je monte prudemment à l'étage et entrouvre la porte du dortoir. Personne n'y est. J'entre et observe les dégâts dans la chambre. Certains matelas sont renversés sur le sol, des magazines et autres livres gênent le passage en compagnie de certaines affaires.

Je vois sa chouette qui hulule sur son lit tout en me regardant, comme si elle m'appelait. En y regardant de plus près, je peux voir une lettre en ses serres. L'intelligence de ce volatile m'a toujours étonné. Je la prends entre mes mains et m'assois sur son lit.

« Harry, je suis au courant de ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Severus, je le connais très bien et je sais qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup. Je sais aussi que jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille de son plein gré. Laisse faire le temps et apprends à le connaître. Tes cours sont suspendus pendant quelques temps. Ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux, c'est à cause de ça que tout se passe. Il faut absolument que tu l'aides, pour cela, tes affaires seront transférées et tu vivras le temps qu'il faudra dans ses appartements dans les cachots. »

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

Je n'en reviens pas, il n'aurait pas osé écrire ça ? Fou de rage, je descends en courant aux cachots, rentre comme un dingue dans mes appartements. Ses affaires ne sont pas dans le salon. Je réfléchis un instant et mes yeux se tournent vers la porte menant à la seule chambre : Ma chambre. Sa valise est là, ainsi que sa baguette. Que fait donc sa baguette ici ? Il n'est pas dans mes appartements ni dans son dortoir. Il ne serait quand même pas parti sans baguette ?

La journée touche à sa fin, ce sera bientôt l'heure du dîner. J'attends encore un peu mais toujours rien, aucune trace de lui. J'attrape ma cape et sors dans le parc. Je lance un sort de localisation mais rien, aucun résultat. Il a dû sortir de la limite du château.

Alors, je me surprends à courir vers l'imposant portail. Heureusement que je connais les moindres détails de ses sorts. Une fois à l'extérieur du domaine, je relance le sort. Le signal est assez faible, il doit être à environ dix kilomètres de là où je me trouve actuellement.

Je suis le chemin menant à Pré-au-lard, dépasse le village et m'enfonce dans la forêt. Je me rapproche de lui, plus que quelques centaines de mètres. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive, mon cœur s'affole rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, pourtant, j'en viens à me demander si, loin de moi, il n'est pas plus en sécurité. Quelle ironie, c'est moi qui lui fait le plus de mal, et pourtant c'est également moi qui cherche à le retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

Je ne connais pas ce chemin, je ne l'avais jamais emprunté jusque-là. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, la température semble faiblir. J'en connais la raison deux minutes plus tard : un grand lac s'étend face à moi. Par curiosité, j'en touche la surface. L'eau est glacée.

Je relance le sort de localisation car le dernier s'estompe, je ne devrais plus être loin de lui maintenant car la lumière du sort est assez vive. Je commence à faire le tour du lac mais le sort semble toujours indiquer le milieu de la pièce d'eau. Quel con ! Il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ? Si ?

* * *

fin du premier chapitre !

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Laissez une review et donnez-moi votre avis, cela m'intéresse !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennen Rowling

je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, et réponds à une plus particulièrement, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de grande partie psychologique dans cette fiction mais c'est intentionnel car quand on met de la psyco dans une fic, bon nombre de lecteurs décrochent car il faut alors beaucoup insister sur les détails des sentiments des personnages, ce qui lasse très rapidement les gens en général. voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas de grande partie psyco,

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Les fruits de l'impardonnable : chapitre 2

Je me lance rapidement un sort de tête en bulle et plonge dans les profondeurs du lac. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de sirènes, strangulots ou autres créatures magiques des lacs d'Ecosse. La froideur de l'eau me pétrifie, il faut que je me dépêche d'avancer ou je vais rester congelé sur place et couler, quoique, peut-être pas couler puisqu'un glaçon flotte, mais dans tous les cas, il faut que je retrouve Harry.

Je n'y vois presque rien, vive le lumos. Dès que la lumière jailli de ma baguette, j'entrevois des mouvements s'éloigner en vitesse, et merde. Je ne sais pas ce que possède ce lac comme créatures magiques mais elles ne semblent pas apprécier la lumière, peut-être parce que ce lac, à couvert des arbres immenses ne profite pas souvent de la lumière du soleil.

Je commence à paniquer, je ne le vois nulle part, et je m'enfonce toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de ces eaux glaciales.

Au loin, je vois une sirène. Il ne manquait plus qu'elles ! J'essaye de la suivre aussi vite que je peux mais essayez donc de courser une sirène dans son milieu naturel, vous remarquerez que ce n'est pas chose aisée ! J'arrive finalement devant l'entrée d'une grotte sous-marine. Priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de monstre là-dedans, je m'y aventure.

Le froid me tétanise, ma volonté s'amenuise à chaque battement de pieds mais je ne peux pas le laisser mourir ici, ni même seul dans cette eau glacée.

Je commence enfin à distinguer des bruits. Finalement, je le vois évanoui, à même le sol, et quatre sirènes se trouvent autour de lui, elles sont en train de se battre, certainement pour savoir laquelle aura le droit de manger son cœur.

Etant quand même bien calé dans la défense contre les forces du mal, DCFM pour les intimes, je connais le seul sort qui leur fasse de l'effet. Celui-ci créer une odeur qui les attire irrémédiablement. C'est un bon moyen de détourner leur attention d'Harry mais il va falloir que je fasse vite car quand elles vont remarquer qu'il a disparu, elles se lanceront à ma poursuite, et elles nagent largement plus vite que moi, surtout que je dois tirer Harry jusqu'à la berge. Et tout bon nageur sait qu'une personne inerte est deux voire trois fois plus lourde à tirer qu'elle ne l'est réellement.

De toute façon, si je veux le sortir de là, je n'ai pas le choix. Je lance alors le fameux sort et, dès qu'elles me tournent le dos, je me précipite sur Harry. Je le prends dans mes bras et le tire de toutes mes forces.

Nous remontons vers la surface, certes, mais beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. J'entends le cri des sirènes, elles viennent de découvrir leur perte, je me retourne, elles sortent déjà de la caverne. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'accélérer le rythme. Je suis relativement proche du rivage mais elles ne sont plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de moi.

Quand j'arrive enfin à la surface, je jette Harry à l'abri sur la terre ferme et je m'empresse de le rejoindre, du moins j'essaye, au moment où je suis presque sorti entièrement, je sens des griffes s'accrocher à mes mollets.

Je bats alors furieusement des pieds afin de les faire lâcher prise et arrive à délivrer ma jambe gauche. Je répète alors l'action fructueuse avec ma jambe droite mais au moment où je la crois sortie d'affaire, une douleur fulgurante me traverse. Les larmes me montent aux yeux sous la force de la morsure. Quand la puissante mâchoire relâche ma jambe, je sors de l'eau en une vitesse record.

Harry est toujours évanoui sur la rive. Je prends le temps de nous sécher à coups de baguette ainsi que de me reposer. J'ai tout de même réussi un exploit hors du commun, du moins à mon sens. Je relève le bas de mon pantalon et observe la morsure. Elle n'est pas très jolie, il me manque la moitié de ma chair et des stries noires partent de là où ses crocs se sont plantés.

J'espère que tout ira bien le temps de rentrer au château, après tout, la morsure de sirène est mortelle pour toute créature humaine.

Je me relève et prends Harry dans mes bras. Le pauvre est glacé et je ne dois pas être mieux. Je nous lance un puissant sort pour nous réchauffer, ce qui semble relativement bien fonctionner puisque ses lèvres, violacées jusqu'à présent ont repris leur couleur d'origine. Etrangement, le trajet de retour me semble bien moins long que l'aller. Peut-être parce que je suis soulagé qu'il n'ait rien et surtout soulagé qu'il soit évanoui, ainsi, je n'ai pas à l'affronter, bien que je sache que je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

Je passe enfin la porte de mes appartements et le dépose dans mon lit. Tant pis pour moi, je dormirais dans le sofa. Je file dans mon laboratoire afin de tenter un contrepoison. Ma jambe me pique, la morsure me lance. Je sors un linge propre, le fait tremper dans la potion, vais m'allonger sur le ventre et dépose le linge sur ma blessure. Je déteste dormir sur le ventre mais d'un certain côté, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ou finir par mourir la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet de douleur.

Je sais que je n'ai plus de cours à assurer pour le moment, j'en profite alors pour faire la grasse matinée. Je crois bien que cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas dormi autant. N'entendant pas de bruits dans ma chambre, je décide d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Je décide tout de même de frapper avant d'ouvrir la porte mais je n'ai droit à aucune réponse.

J'annonce que je vais rentrer, et fais ce que je viens de dire. La pièce est sombre mais j'y vois assez clair pour savoir qu'il est réveillé mais qu'il se cache sous la couverture.

Je m'approche et soulève doucement la couette afin de ne pas l'effrayer avec des gestes brusques mais il bondir hors du lit et cour de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se cale dans le coin et se laisse tomber, ses larmes commencent déjà à couler et je l'entends murmurer des « laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plaît » qui n'en finissent pas.

Dumbledore a compris et l'a même expliqué à Harry, je ne lui ferais rien du moment où nos yeux ne se rencontrent pas. Je m'approche lentement de lui, m'agenouille et garde les yeux clos. Je tends ma main devant moi jusqu'à rencontrer son visage. Je le sens frissonner à mon contact mais il se laisse faire et je remonte son visage. Je me force à être doux dans mes gestes ainsi que dans mes paroles.

- Harry, je… je suis désolé, jamais je n'aurais pu vous faire une telle chose. Lord Voldemort m'a jeté un sort, de ce fait, je ne peux rencontrer vos yeux sans vous faire subir… cet atrocités. Sachez que je suis sincère dans mes excuses et que, si vous voulez en informer le ministère, je ne vous en empêcherais pas.

Puisque je n'ai aucune réponse de sa part, je me risque à ouvrir les yeux et les remonte jusqu'à sa mâchoire que je vois trembler légèrement. Toujours aucune réponse, alors j'enchaîne :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquiez dans ce lac derrière Pré-au-lard ? Harry, vous avez failli mourir dévoré par des sirènes et seriez mort noyé si elles n'avaient pas pensé à vous laisser une bulle d'oxygène.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'était pas le but de cette sortie ?

- Je vous interdis formellement de refaire une chose pareille vous avez compris ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de toute façon ?

- Je vous interdis de mourir ! C'est tout !

- On voit tout de suite à qui vous êtes dévoué Snape !

Quel petit insolent, heureusement que je me suis promis de ne pas m'énerver.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez Potter, vous ne savez rien de moi, strictement rien, alors arrêtez de juger sur les apparences, vous êtes décidément comme votre père.

Je le vois s'énerver, il n'aime pas que je lui tienne tête, et encore moins que je parle de ses parents, il est comme moi en fin de compte. Il m'attrape le bras gauche, soulève ma manche et me met presque le nez dans ma marque.

- Et ça, c'est une apparence peut être ? Arrêtez de faire semblant d'être désolé, vous n'êtes qu'un sale mangemort, je suis sûr que vous avez pris plaisir à faire ça !

Là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder la vase, je m'emporte et l'attrape par le col, je me rapproche de lui, les yeux plissés, prenant mon air menaçant, et pour avoir plus d'impact, vais ancrer mes yeux dans les siens.

C'est au moment où nos iris s'accrochent que je me rends compte qu'il est trop tard. Je colle mon corps contre le sien. Il se débat mais je suis plus lourd que lui, il ne peut plus partir. J'essaye de mordre la langue afin que la douleur me permette d'échapper au sort mais je n'arrive qu'à me reculer légèrement.

J'arrive à parler doucement et lui dit d'appuyer sur mon mollet. Seules ses jambes sont libres, il appuie donc dessus avec ses pieds. La douleur se répand dans tout mon corps et me détourne assez du sort pour me permettre de tituber jusqu'à la salle de bain où je m'allonge dans un bain glacé. Finalement, cette morsure aura servi à quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera ce sort mais je sais que la morsure, elle, ne se résorbera pas avant deux bonnes semaines, si je suis encore en vie d'ici là. Avec le froid, la douleur diminue et je finis par me calmer. Mes mains, que je n'avais pas remarqué avoir laissées sur le bord de la baignoire, reviennent contre moi. Les effets du sort commencent à disparaître.

Je sors de l'eau, attrape ma baguette et me sèche magiquement. Je n'ai pas la force mentale nécessaire pour le faire façon moldue, même si c'est cette méthode que je préfère. Je sais qu'il est largement temps de dîner mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry veuille manger dans la grande salle et encore moins manger avec moi. J'appelle un elfe, lui demande un repas pour moi et un repas à livrer dans ma chambre.

Je l'entends transplaner et revenir dans la chambre afin de livrer ce que je lui avais demandé mais peu de temps après, la porte de la chambre s'entrouvre. Aurait-il décidé de manger avec moi ? A en juger par le plateau qui fait un vol plané dans mon salon, je dirais que non.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas faim à cause des horreurs que j'ai failli lui faire subir de nouveau et à cause de celles que je lui ai déjà faites mais mon corps a besoin de se nourrir. D'un coup de baguette, je répare les dégâts qu'a causés ce petit imbécile.

M'enfin, d'un certain côté, je le comprends. Il va vraiment falloir que Dumbledore l'éloigne de moi, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Demain, j'irais voir ce vieux fou. Je me force à finir mon assiette, prends mon linge imbibé de potion et vais me coucher dans mon canapé. Comme à mon habitude quand je dors sur le ventre, mon sommeil est très léger.

Quand je l'entends crier, je me précipite dans sa chambre, enfin dans la mienne. Comme dans le dortoir, il semble faire un cauchemar mais les symptômes sont ceux d'un doloris.

J'essaye de le réveiller en le secouant mais cela ne semble pas lui faire quoi que ce soit. Je retourne encourant au salon, attrape ma baguette et reviens rapidement dans la chambre.

Je lance un aguamenti, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Il se réveille en sursauts et semble désorienté et totalement affolé. Je l'entoure d'une serviette et le garde dans mes bras. Je le berce doucement et le rassure, mais il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits et me rejette.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? me hurle-t-il. Lâchez moi, je veux pas que vous me touchiez !

Il se lève brusquement et frappe mon mollet blessé, sans le vouloir, certes, mais avec une force certaine. Mes yeux se plissent un instant sous la douleur et je crois qu'il me regarde, intrigué, je m'excuse avant qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste et repars au salon en claudiquant.

Je m'affale sur le canapé et observe tant bien que mal ma blessure. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir : elle s'est rouverte. Mon regard remonte le sol jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, j'ai laissé du sang sur mon passage.

Je nettoie grâce à ma baguette, utile cette chose-là, mais j'espère ne pas en avoir laissé dans la chambre, mais de toute façon, je n'irais pas vérifier. Je me rendors en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, mais je ne dois pas me faire de film, comme disent les moldus, même si j'ai aimé le prendre dans mes bras, je n'en ai pas le droit, pas après ce que je lui ai fait, pas alors qu'il est mon élève.

Ayant le sommeil léger, mes yeux se rouvrent instantanément au son de la porte qui s'ouvre. Je plisse les yeux de manière à ce qu'il ne voit pas qu'ils sont ouverts et je le vois s'approcher de moi. Il s'accroupit devant le canapé et semble regarder ma jambe dénudée sur laquelle se trouve le linge imbibé de potion. Il le saisit de ses deux mains et le soulève doucement. Je ne le vois plus mais je l'entends s'agiter. Il repose délicatement le linge sur la morsure et part dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends l'eau couler, il doit prendre un bain. Je réprime une soudaine envie de le rejoindre et me lève, je pars faire un tour aux cuisines, il va falloir qu'il mange, avec moi ou non.

Les elfes sont déjà tous là à s'afférer autour des nombreuses tables de la pièce. Je repère Dobby, chose aisée compte tenu du monticule multicolore de bonnets sur sa tête. Je lui demande un panier garnit de croissants et pains au chocolat qu'il s'empresse de me faire. Pendant ce temps, je m'apprête à faire chauffer du lait et attrape le paquet de chocolat en poudre. Rien de tel qu'un petit déjeuner à la française pour vous mettre en appétit.

Je redescends dans mes appartements, mon panier à la main, heureusement que les élèves sont encore tous couchés, je n'imagine pas leur tête s'ils m'avaient vu ainsi (en pyjamas) dans les couloirs, un panier plein de gourmandises au bras.

Harry n'est toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain lorsque je rentre, cela fait pourtant plus d'une heure. Je vais frapper à la porte, aucune réponse, je l'appelle. La porte s'entrouvre légèrement.

- Harry, commençais-je, il faut que vous veniez manger. Votre corps en a besoin, croyez-moi. Si vous voulez, je vais vous déposer votre petit déjeuner dans la chambre.

- Non, je… commence-t-il peu assuré, je vais… eu…, il parle comme s'il était gêné, je trouve ça mignon. Je peux… continue-t-il.

- Allez droit au but Potter je vous prie.

- Je peux… manger avec vous ?

- Bien évidemment, je vous attends, ne tardez pas.

Je n'ai droit à aucune réponse, cependant, je n'en attendais pas tant de sa part. Je me dirige vers ma cuisine et dépose le panier sur la table. Je sais que c'est risqué mais je m'installe en fasse de son bol. Il faut absolument que j'apprenne à me retenir de le regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

POV HARRY

Depuis que j'i vu sa jambe, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment il a bien pu se faire ça. Le sang qui couvre mes draps ne trompe pas, c'est moi qui lui ai rouverte cette nuit. Quand je l'entends frapper à la porte, je suis incapable de répondre. Au fond de moi je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité me faire ce qu'il m'a fait, mais depuis cette première fois, j'ai une peur viscérale de lui.

Cette fois, il m'appelle, et je ne peux qu'entrouvrir la porte. Finalement, il m'attend pour manger avec lui. Je me sèche rapidement et remet mon pyjama vert émeraude.

Je le vois dans son pyjama en satin noir, assis à une table dans la cuisine. Face à lui, j'aperçois une tasse, sûrement la mienne, en face de lui. Je sens mon sang qui pulse dans mes veines sous la pression que je ressens.

C'est tout tremblant que je m'installe à table. Quand je l'entends me parler, je ne peux réprimer des frissons de me prendre. Je n'ose pas lever mes yeux vers lui, au lieu de ça, je les laisse presque fermés et je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir sa blessure au mollet. Afin d'engager la conversation, je lui demande comment il m'a retrouvé, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

Je m'intéresse à ce qu'il me dit et lui demande les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé mais il passe sous silence sa blessure à la jambe. Alors je lui demande directement comment il se l'est faite.

- Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de cette blessure, me demande-t-il très sérieusement.

- Je l'ai vue ce matin quand je suis allé prendre ma douche. Comment vous l'êtes-vous faite ?

- C'est une sirène qui m'a mordu, pas très commodes ces bestioles-là, dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Donc c'est de ma faute si vous vous êtes fait cela, dis-je très sérieux.

- Qui vous dit que c'est la même sirène que celle qui vous retenait prisonnier ?

- Ça vous prend souvent de plonger dans un lac plein de sirènes ? répondis-je sarcastique.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre et fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il prend son bol et se plonge dedans. J'attrape un pain au chocolat encore chaud, j'adore quand ils sont encore chauds, le chocolat à l'intérieur fond littéralement sur votre langue, et en même temps que je mange, je commence à culpabiliser.

Je sais à quoi m'attendre comme réponse mais lui pose tout de même la question qui me brûle les lèvres : « ai-je le droit de quitter les cachots pour aujourd'hui ? » mais étonnamment, il me dit oui (à condition de ne plus m'enfuir).

J'attends que les cours commencent et monte à la bibliothèque. J'en ai au moins pour deux heures de recherches mais finis par trouver ce que je cherchais : des informations sur les morsures de sirènes.

« Dans tout conte moldu, ces créatures des ténèbres sont décrites comme des êtres ayant une apparence angélique, possédant une voix enchanteresse au pouvoir capable d'envouter n'importe quel homme aurait le malheur de l'entendre. En réalité d'apparence repoussante, leur morsure est mortelle si celle-ci n'est pas soignée comme il faut dans les deux heures suivant la pénétration du poison dans l'organise. Si un antidote est appliqué à temps, cela ralentira l'action du poison mais ne le stoppera en aucun cas. La seule chose capable de guérir une morsure de sirène est une potion réalisée à base de sang d'une sirène mêlé à de la poudre d'écailles d'une même sirène. Cependant, ces ingrédients sont interdits à la vente, l'espèce étant en voie d'extinction, ainsi, il est extrêmement difficile de réaliser cette potion car comme expliqué précédemment, le sang et l'écaille doivent provenir de la même sirène. »

Je referme le livre presque en le claquant, Snape va mourir par ma faute ! Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, il a risqué sa vie pour venir me sauver. Je sais que je lui ai promis de ne plus m'enfuir mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire et le regarder mourir.

Le poison se répand et cela se voit, il commence à boiter. J'emprunte le livre à la bibliothèque et descends en courant aux cachots. Je dépose le livre devant la porte de ses appartements et m'enfuis par la grande porte.

J'approche trop vite à mon goût du lac noir mais je n'ai pas le choix. L'eau est glacée mais je me force à descendre. J'utilise le sortilège de tête en bulle que j'ai appris l'année dernière. Heureusement, je sais où se cachent les sirènes de ce lac, m'étant déjà rendu aux abords de leur repère lors du tournois des trois sorciers.

Je commence à me faire discret en approchant de leur territoire mais je n'en aperçois aucune. C'est étrange, depuis que j'ai plongé, je n'ai pas croisé un seul strangulo, pas une seule sirène, rien. Je décide d'aller explorer une autre partie du lac, et donc, fais demi-tour.

Dès que je me retourne, je sursaute, une sirène me menace avec une fourche. J'essaye de bouger lentement et glisse ma main jusqu'à ma baguette. Dès le moment où je l'ai en main, je stupéfixe la sirène. Heureusement pour moi que ce sort marche à peu près sur ces créatures.

Je l'attrape par le bras et la tire jusqu'à la surface et la transporte sur la berge. Je crois que je me coupe avec son trident qu'elle n'a pas lâché mais ce n'est pas grave, je sors un flacon des affaires que j'avais préalablement préparée, coupe la sirène au bras et un genre de liquide bleuâtre s'échappe de la blessure.

J'espère fortement qu'il s'agit de son sang et non d'autre chose. Une fois mon flacon rempli, je sors une petite boîte de laquelle je sors une pince. Je prends en étaux une de ses écailles et commence à tirer dessus mais au lieu de se décrocher, elle résiste, je tire alors plus fort mais la sirène commence à bouger sous la douleur que cela doit lui procurer.

- Que diable êtes-vous en train de faire encore, monsieur Potter ?

Je me retourne et vois Snape juste derrière moi, mon livre à la main. De toute évidence, il l'a trouvé plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Se yeux se tournent vers la sirène qui gigote et il vient s'accroupir à mes côtés.

* * *

et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
